


The Magic of a Nobody

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, overprotective Riku, riku does not understand how to properly flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: There's magic in this world. The kind that can grant you wishes. The kind that can grant you despair.Sora knows that there's something off about Riku. Something strange about the exchange student, but he can't quite put his finger on what.Maybe the little creature promising a contract would know?





	The Magic of a Nobody

The truth of the matter is, that despite the small attempts of human nature to entertain themselves. It will inevitably be a fake recollection of that which was. _That which wasn’t_ is the reality of a well-performed lie. An anomaly in the fabric of the universe would be, for someone to transform that performance into a world that never was.

That said, the only anomaly in Sora’s life was how peaceful it could be at times.

Wake up, go to school, eat dinner with his family and dream of a day exactly like the one before. Racing Roxas until they reached the school gates, where Naminé would wait for them with a smile. The teasing grin of a girl who was so used to their shenanigans that she was no longer surprised whenever Roxas asked her to go out with him. Nor when Sora joined in, saying he would fight for her hand in marriage. Or even roll her eyes whenever she declared that she wasn’t interested, for her heart belonged to the maiden in the tower.

It was their carefree life. Full of laughter, full of peace. It somehow filled Sora with a strange sense of nostalgia for what had-yet-to-be. A longing before it was time if you will.

The summer-kiss feeling of winning to Roxas yet again, because the slowpoke always ran out of steam before they reached the gates. The bubbling laughter as the three of them walked towards the classrooms. The groaning of a new day whenever the teacher walked in because Sora _really_ didn’t want to study.

It was all a precious treasure he held. Although he’d be mocked by Roxas the entire day if it so much as slipped past his lips.

At least, until the stranger walked in.

Appearing through the doors, long silver hair carried by the wind. All around him there was an aura of confidence, as he reached the whiteboard and wrote his name without much thought put in his actions. Almost on autopilot. Bright eyes staring directly into Sora’s. From so far away, the color seemed to blend and bleed, too hazy for Sora to know which it was. But it was a thought that didn’t matter all that much because he still felt the pull in his heart reacting to the sight. To bright eyes and silver hair, so deeply buried inside, that it itched so bad nothing else was in his mind. 

By the whiteboard, a simple name was written.

‘Riku’. In elegant writing, curving at the edges of the letters and a small dot in the ‘i’. The name tasted familiar inside of Sora’s mouth as he murmured it.

And even though it had been a whisper, so small no one would have – should have – heard it, the stranger’s eyes glittered against the white of the room. A smirk danced around the corner of his lips, teasing Sora even from afar and without words. Against any reason, Sora felt himself ready to complain. To tell him to cut it out, and hear a familiar chuckle following. Hands went to grab his chest, although it felt oddly empty. 

“I don’t like him.”

Roxas' voice startled him out of the seeming trance he had been captured under. Sora blinked, the world suddenly falling back into place with his voice.

“He doesn’t seem that bad,” Sora replied with a hum. “We don’t even know him!”

“Yeah, well I _still_ don’t like him,” Roxas said, glaring at Riku. “He gives me the creeps.”

Instead of answering, Sora just turned back towards Riku, who was surrounded by his classmates. Questions being shot left and right, to the point Sora was getting dizzy just by hearing them.

“I actually need to take my medicine,” Riku said. “I should be heading to the infirmary.”

“I’ll take you!” a girl was quick to offer. Riku promptly ignored her, to which he heard Roxas mutter a ‘rude’.

“I should ask the nurse aid,” he said.

It took perhaps a good few minutes for Sora to realize that _he_ was the nurse aid. He fumbled forward, getting up just in time for Riku to come to him.

“Would it be too much of a bother?” Riku asked.

“Not at all!” Sora replied, the uneasy feeling in his gut unable to leave him. There was something off about the image before him, he realized. But he couldn’t really tell what it was.

The feeling didn’t go away as they walked towards the infirmary. In fact, it just seemed to grow more and more.

“Are you alright?” Riku asked.

“I’m…I’m not sure,” Sora replied, a small frown forming. “Don’t you feel like something…is strange?”

“I just moved in,” Riku said back. “Everything seems strange if you ask me.”

Sora let out a nervous laugh.

“Guess you’re right,” he said. “I’m sorry if I’m weird! It’s just-…Uhm, how should I say this…”

He was nervous. Strangely, he hadn’t felt before. Mixing in with the uneasiness, it grew until he could barely talk without stuttering. That was weird…why was he so nervous? Why did he keep feeling this had happened before, but it was just _wrong_ this time around?

“Say, Sora,” Riku spoke. His voice was deep, echoing through the empty halls of the school building. “Do you treasure the life you currently live in? Do you value your friends and family as it is now?”

Sora flinched back. Why was Riku speaking so weirdly? His mind had to go over the question again, trying to understand what it truly meant.

“Uhm…Yea-yeah! Of course, I do…” he replied, hunching backward unable to meet Riku’s eyes. He really did. The laughter he shared with Namine and Roxas. Being able to have warm food. Racing through the bridge towards the gates of the school. They were precious things he wanted to protect.

“How about this world?” Riku continued to ask. His body was fully turned towards Sora’s. The feeling of being observed by every angle by a dangerous creature swallowed him whole. What was going on? “Would you give anything to save it, at the cost of what you desire?”

“I mean… the world is more important than me, I guess?” Sora answered. He tried to find that distinctive light in Riku’s eyes, but it was gone. They were dark blue instead of a familiar fluorescent color he couldn’t describe. “It’d be silly not to save it, just because I don’t want to?”

Riku’s smile turned bleak. Any shine he could have found before in his eyes was now completely gone. All that there was left were blue eyes, staring at him with darkness written on them. Sora’s arm stretched out, trying to reach for him, but just as he did, Riku turned away.

For a moment, just a second, Sora saw a shadow against Riku’s frame. Big. Dark. Looming through the reflection on the crystal windows around them.

“Don’t change, Sora. Stay like you are…” he said, hair covering his eyes. Sora’s hand tried to grab on to his shirt. A pointless effort to reach out. “…Or else, we’ll be enemies someday.”

“Riku-!”

“You were always such a cry baby.”

The words struck Sora, paralyzing him as Riku turned around. A sharp pain ran through his head, a burning bright lump of coal inside his mind. Piercing throbs of light made him stumble, tripping over his own feet.

As quickly as it came, it was gone. Sora blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on Riku, but the boy was no longer there.

“Had we…” Sora wondered to the air. “…met before?”

There was no answer. Only the wind, silently denying the world.

* * *

“You’re really quiet, Sora,” Roxas said as they walked home. “You hit your head too hard?”

“Did not!” Sora was quick to reply. “It’s just…I can’t stop thinking about Riku…”

“The new student?” Roxas asked, a frown on his face. “He’s an asshole! Why do you even bother thinking about him?”

“There’s just something about him…” he said, eyes fixated on the little steps he gave towards the mall. “…I feel like I know him from somewhere.”

“I really doubt it,” Roxas deadpanned. “A jerk like him is hard to forget.”

Sora let out a laugh. While the strangeness of the situation still didn’t leave, having Roxas by his side made things a bit easier. If he was with him, things fell back to normal. Back to the familiar. A reassurance that everything was like it was supposed to be.

“Come on, you glutton!” Sora said, pushing slightly. “Race you to the mall! The last one to get there pays!”

With that, Sora began sprinting full force.

“Hey! Not fair! You’re such a cheater, Sora!”

It ended up in a tie. Again. Why didn’t it feel quite right, he wondered? But Sora quickly pushed the thoughts deep inside him.

“You’re the worst,” Roxas panted.

Sora smiled cheekily.

_‘Help me…’ _

A throb inside his head. Sora flinched, holding his head in his hands, trying to wipe away the hurt that brewed inside.

_‘Please…someone save me…’_

“Sora, are you okay?” Roxas asked, reaching with worry towards his friend.

Sora shook his head, trying to grasp the straw ends of what was happening.

“Is it the headaches again?” Roxas asked. “Are they bothering you again?”

“Yes,” he replied, his mind reeling, trying to understand what was going on. “They’re getting worse…”

“You took your medicine?”

Medicine? What medicine? He shook his head again.

“I-I forgot…” he replied, blinking in confusion.

“Man, what am I gonna do with you?” Roxas asked with a snort. “I think I brought some with me-…”

_‘Sora! Help me!’ _

He didn’t let Roxas finish his sentence. Someone was in pain, calling for him. He _had_ to help. Even when he didn’t know who was it that was asking to be rescued, he couldn’t stand still. Without a moment’s worry, Sora began running, following the voice over the distant sound of Roxas desperate cries for him to wait up.

Sora didn’t care to hear. His legs carried him through the place, searching for whoever was calling. For whoever needed his help. Reaching out and helping others…wasn’t that what he always wanted to do?

His eyes landed on the creature on the ground. White and pink, covered in blood and cuts all over his body.

“You poor thing…” Sora said, kneeling down to carry it in his arms. It was still warm, soft against his skin. “What happened to you?”

“I’d advise you against meddling with that thing,” a familiar voice called. It was Riku. Sitting on top of the nearby pillar, with a strange outfit and shorter hair. He looked different…Sora hugged the creature in his hand closer.

“You did this to him?” Sora asked, wide eyes as the little thing shivered.

Riku didn’t reply. His eyes were fixated on Sora, unwilling to let him go.

‘_He’s dangerous!_’ the creature said. It sounded alarmed. Riku didn’t flinch. Not even one bit.

“Call me what you want,” Riku replied, turning his head away. Even with the pressure of his eyes off, Sora still couldn’t relax. His whole body on edge. “But I am not done with you…_Kyubey_…”

The animal curled up farther into Sora’s arms. The thick air continued to grow heavy. And while Sora's heart wasn't wavering, his body reacted with fright. The way Riku stared at the creature...it was frightening. So full of contempt and hatred. Instinctively, Sora hugged it closer, wishing to protect the little thing. 

“Stop it! You’re scaring him!” Sora cried.

Riku chuckled.

“Sure thing,” he replied. “We’ll see each other around, won’t we?”

The little thing trembled again. It was in obvious pain, and Sora didn’t know how to feel. Had Riku…really hurt the poor thing? Why? Why had he done such a horrible thing?

But before he could ask, the other boy was gone. Out into thin air, leaving Sora alone.

That’s when the creature appeared. A monster made out of teeth and darkness, floating through the air like a salamander. Sora let out a hitched pitch noise, as he got up. He tried to run, but the thing was quicker than him. It attacked, making him trip, and its large mouth ready to rip him open…

But it didn’t.

“Are you okay!?” a voice called. A girl with hair as red as fire appeared in his vision. “You saved Kyubey for me, right? Thank you so much!”

Sora had half the mind to nod, even if by little. He was so confused, everything blurring out quickly into a fit of colors. The only thing he could see was the girl, with colorful clothes, and a key-shaped-sword in her hands.

“Name’s Kairi!” she said cheerfully. “Don’t worry! I’ll protect you!”

In a dash of light, she attacked the creature. It dissolved like water, flowing until the only thing that remained was a dark-colored-jewel. It shone, even when it was pitch black.

“That was a close call,” Kairi said, kneeling by Sora’s side. “Can I?”

Sora handed him the animal – Kyubey, the girl had called it – and watched as she used, what he could only describe as magic, to heal it.

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying to keep his voice leveled even when all inside him was panicking.

The girl offered a kind smile.

“I guess I owe you and your friend an explanation,” she said. Sora stared confused before she continued. “Come out! I know you saw me.”

Sora turned around to see Roxas standing awkwardly by one of the pillars.

“Do you mind if I explain it to you back home? I really would like some tea right about now!”

* * *

“What you saw my fighting are creatures called ‘_Nightmares’_,” Kairi explained, pouring down some tea for the pair of friends. She sat cross-legged across the little coffee table in her room. “They are creatures that feed off people’s worst fears and manifest as such.”

“Something like that really exists…” Roxas mused, looking at the ceiling. “If I hadn’t just seen it, I would think you’re lying.”

“They’re incredibly dangerous,” Kairi continued to say. Despite how scary the subject was, her kind smile didn’t waver. “That’s why I have to fight them…”

She stretched out her hand, and a sword in the shape of a key adorned with flowers all over. It was pretty, in a grimly and scary way, since Sora had seen it destroy a Nightmare.

“This is a Keyblade. It’s the source of all my power…I’m kinda like a Magical Girl?” she said with a nervous smile. “Although…That’s not really what we’re called…”

‘_Kairi is a Nobody_,’ Kyubey spoke from her lap. ‘_In exchange for a wish, I granted her the magic ability to wield a Keyblade! And with that, she can fight any Nightmare that comes her way!_’

“That’s so cool, Kairi!” Sora said excitedly.

“It is, isn’t it? I get to help people, which is something I always wanted to do…” Her smile wavered the slightest bit. “But it’s a bit lonely…Going from city to city, fighting these creatures.”

“Where do they come from, either way?” Roxas asked with a frown.

“That’d be the Dream Eater…” Kairi said with a hum. She took a sip of her tea. “That wretched creature is the one releasing curses unto the world. Then they transform into Nightmares, and we have to deal with them.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier just to get rid of the Dream Eater?” Roxas asked.

‘_I’m afraid that’s impossible!_’ Kyubey was quick to add. ‘_The Dream Eater is too powerful! No one can stop him…All we can do is manage the curses until it runs out of steam_.’

“That sounds tiring,” Sora commented, a light frown on his face.

“It’s the best us Nobodies can do,” Kairi replied with a shrug. “It’s not the kindest of fates, but we were granted a wish to follow through the cleanse of this world.”

“A wish?” Roxas asked. “Any kind of wish?”

‘_Sure! You make a contract with me, and in exchange, you’ll battle the Nightmares that run freely in this world!_’

A wish, huh? Sora wondered, staring at the ceiling. Was there something he wanted? He pursed his lips, thinking hard about it. To mind, nothing could come. He had a happy life, with happy friends. His days were filled with sunlight and laughter. He wanted to help Kairi fight the Nightmares, but for what kind of wish?

_We do have one. _

Sora opened his eyes.

_We have a wish. Don’t you remember?_

He didn’t.

“You shouldn’t rush into this kind of decision,” Kairi assured them. Her smile was reassuring. “It _is_ fairly dangerous. I wouldn’t advise for you to just become a Nobody on a whim!”

“I have one,” Roxas was the one to break the moment. Sora turned towards his best friend; eyes wide. “A wish.”

“You do?” Kairi asked with a soft smile. “You sure? This is not an easy job, Roxas. Please, think it a bit more.”

Roxas nodded, and then went silent. Sora had the aching suspicion he knew what Roxas wish was. And if he was true, no amount of time would persuade his decision.

Even though there was a bitter taste in his mouth, Sora smiled and thanked Kairi. The taste didn’t leave after he bid Roxas farewell, or when he arrived home. It stayed there even after he fell asleep and left for school the next day.

* * *

Roxas knew what he wanted. What he wanted more than anything in the world, more than anything he had ever thought he could want.

In the hospital by the sixth line, there was a room. A single room that held something Roxas loved and cared for more than his own life. Room 576.

From the ground floor, he could see the way the curtains floated in the air. And if he was lucky, the vase that held previous days flowers was still there. He always had a knot tied in the base of his stomach, whenever he saw the window open. Because if he stared long enough, maybe he could maybe see her staring out too.

Black short hair, and grey eyes. Familiar and longing, always greeting him with a smile even after the days of medicine was beginning to wear her out. Xion was his light, his one friend he had known the longest for.

And the girl he loved.

Watching her slowly break down form an illness was consuming him. All he wanted was to sit down by the Twilight Tower once again with her and hold her hand through it like the old days when they were kids. Watch he laugh as they shared jokes and try out so many snacks their tummies ached.

For the longest time, he had thought that’d be his impossible dream. One which he could only think about it the dead of the night. 

Until now.

“Kairi,” he called for the girl, who was sitting on the rooftop. “I want to make the contract.”

He had left Sora behind. He needed to. Sora knew him far too well, and he probably already knew what he was going to do. But that didn’t make Sora worry less. Roxas had spent his entire life trying to protect the people he cared the most about. Xion was that was plaguing his mind lately, but making Sora worry would be equally heartbreaking. Just the thought of the boy staring at him, with tears in his eyes and hands trembling in worry, asking him to be safe, was enough to have him hesitating to go through this.

After all, Kairi was right. This was scary. This was dangerous.

But he needed to. For Xion’s sake.

Kairi set her chopsticks aside, letting her finger go to her lips. A cue to stay silent. Roxas shot her a confused stare. The girl then pointed at the building not too far away from them. With wide eyes, Roxas realized someone was standing on it.

Riku.

Roxas glared.

‘_I see you’re not particularly fond of him_,’ Kairi spoke into Roxas’ head.

‘_He gives me the creeps_,’ he responded.

‘_I’ll give you that_,’ Kairi thought, a nervous laugh in her mouth. ‘_I also sense something…odd about him_.’

‘_What do you mean? Isn’t he on your side? I saw him the other day! He’s a Nobody, just like you!_’

‘_I know, he is. I can tell he has the same powers as we do but… I’m not sure if he’s on our side_,’ Kairi said, hesitantly. ‘_I feel like he’s…hiding something._’

‘_Something?_’ Roxas asked. ‘_Like what?_’

‘_I don’t know_,’ Kairi replied. ‘_Nothing that leaves me at ease, I can assure you_.’

Roxas’ eyes narrowed at Riku. The guy was sitting on top of the next building, sipping a cup of tea like he’s not even worried about a thing. Just watching, stalking. Waiting for either of them to do something wrong.

‘_So far, he hasn’t tried anything funny aside trying to harm Kyubey but…_’ Kairi sighed. ‘_I can’t know what he’s planning to do._’

Roxas could understand her uneasiness.

‘_So?_’ Kairi asked with a smile on her face. ‘_What did you want to talk about?_’

If he squinted, if he looked closely, he could see Xion reflected in Kairi’s face. A familiar glint of something he once knew. Someone who used to be there and no longer was. Safety enveloped him, just at the resemblance they had. He took a deep breath and spoke.

_‘I want to form a contract.’_

Kyubey was right by Kairi’s side in an instant. Roxas took one last look at Riku, who continued to drink tea without care of thought. Was he really unbothered by this? For some reason, that felt even weirder than the staring.

‘What will be the wish that makes you Soul Gem shine?’ Kyubey asked.

Roxas spoke.

“I want you to heal Xion.”

* * *

Axel was sure there was something wrong about the guy who had offered him this new job. Something strange, distinctively odd, about this Riku kid. Who just seemed to stare without much amusement at the world, as he explained the situation of the city infested with Nightmares.

But while he couldn’t trust him, that was not much of a change. He hadn’t trusted people for a long time. And, despite his strange aura, what he said was true. The city was infested with curses, Nightmares swarming into the city, attracted to something hidden deep inside the core of it.

“You really can’t handle all of them?” Axel mocked.

“I have more important things to do,” Riku replied, eyes cold as they met Axel’s.

“Wow, arrogant much?” Axel laughed. “May I remind you fighting Nightmares is what us Nobodies are here for?”

“Inconsequential, if you ask me,” Riku replied. “There’s something that requires my attention more than these…” Riku glared. “…Things.”

Axel’s eyes narrowed, watching how dismissive Riku was at the Nightmares. A bitter taste in his mouth formed.

“You shouldn’t take them lightly,” Axel said, anger forming in the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t,” Riku replied, closing his eyes. “I know first-hand how vicious they can be…”

He highly doubted it. At least, with the way he carried himself, that’s it.

“Can I trust you’ll be able to help me?” Riku asked.

“Sure,” Axel said, a sigh escaping him. “I may not trust you, but fighting Nightmares is my job…The question is, can I trust you?”

Riku stared blankly. Teal eyes void of light, as the wind between them, came gushing like a whistle.

“Us Nobodies need to stay strong. If we lose ourselves, if we forget what we’re fighting for, we can easily go astray,” Axel continued, when Riku didn’t answer.

“I know very well the reason for my fight, Lea,” Riku said. At the sound of his real name, Axel flinched. “What about you? Your gem still shines, but what for?”

“I know very well why I fight!” Axel replied. “There's something I want more than anything. And I fight for it, until my gem cracks.”

Riku opened his mouth. The lost shine on eyes that once had seen the purest of lights simply drifted through. The wind moved his hair, as he breathed out a long sigh.

“If you stop when that happens,” Riku said. “Then your fight really _is_ pointless.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Axel asked, feeling the anger about to burst from his veins. He summoned his own key blade, pointing it towards Riku without hesitation.

“Don’t engage in pointless fights,” Riku said.

“Then stop provoking,” Axel replied. “You have a very bad personality. Ever been told that?”

“More times than I care to count,” was the answer.

* * *

Ever since Roxas became a Nobody, Sora’s headaches just became more and more intense. Almost drilling into his brain, at the weirdest of moments. More notably, whenever Roxas’ transformed and summoned his Keyblade. Or well, Keybaldes.

Sora knew what it meant that Roxas carried two of them. Even if he didn’t ask. For some reason, he knew. Maybe it had to do with how he knew Roxas ever since he was a kid and knew how important _she_ was to him. Or maybe it was something else. Something he couldn’t quite name. 

Nobodies’ weapons represented their hearts. Kairi’s cute flowery one, specializing in direct combat was an example.

Roxas, with two Keyblades, was another one. His own and one, he could only guess represented Xion. She for whom Roxas’ gem shone. The wish that granted him his powers. 

“Roxas, please stop!” Sora cried as he watched his friend thrust himself into danger. The Nightmares were running wild, each day coming closer to defeating them. It was scary, and Sora could only watch as his best friend drowned himself in the combat. “You’re hurting yourself!”

“I need to protect this world, Sora,” came the reply from Roxas. It was filled with pain and regret. Sora thought back at this morning, where Namine hadn’t been with them at the gates. He closed his eyes. “So, _she_ can be happy…”

“You wished for someone else’s happiness?” a voice came from the sky. Sora looked up, just to find a stranger in red staring at them. “Lame.”

“Get lost,” Roxas spat out, clearly annoyed by the new presence.

But despite his efforts, he collapsed. His body finally getting tired from the incessant fighting. The new presence huffed out in annoyance.

“You’re in no condition to fight, _kid_,” the person said. “Name’s Axel, got it memorized?”

“I rather not,” Roxas replied, shooting a glare to Axel.

Sora reached out to help Roxas but felt another pang of pain in his head. He yelped, holding his head. Thankfully, Axel dealt with the Nightmares while Roxas was busy reaching for the medicine in his purse. Sora swallowed the pills. He wasn’t sure they were working, but it made Roxas feel a bit more relieved, which was good enough.

They didn't help. His head was swarming as the splitting ache continues to grow. The familiarity of the scene was making him dizzy. He breathed in, hoping Roxas didn't notice. The last thing he wanted was to worry his friend in the middle of a sight. 

“Kids shouldn’t be out playing so late at night, you know?” Axel asked with a smirk. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Isn’t it past your expiration date?” Roxas mocked right back. “Get lost, old man.”

“Old man?” Axel asked, frowning. “Hey! I’m not that old!”

“I could probably kick your old ass,” Roxas said, summoning his Keyblades. This scene…was familiar in a way.

“Get ready, shortie,” Axel replied.

They glared at each other, ready to fight…

Just to be stopped by Soul Eater being thrust into the ground just between them.

“Riku, huh?” Axel asked with a twitching eyebrow. “Didn’t you say you were above these things?”

Sora jerked his head upwards, catching a glimpse of Riku standing next to them. Almost as if he appeared out of thin air. The reassurance of someone breaking the fight, stopping it from escalating and having Roxas injured, made Sora's heart lighten. Still, Roxas moved away, standing in front of Sora as if to protect him. 

“You’re upsetting the _extremely_ delicate balance of the universe,” Riku said, reaching to take the Keyblade out of the ground. He raised it, pointing it towards Axel. “If you keep this up, the fabric will _tear_.”

The glare in Riku's eyes deepened. Axel hesitated for a second. Flickering behind teal and grey, the obsidian hatred of a corrupted Soul Gem. It made him back away, slightly. It would be suicide to be at the end of that corrosive ire. 

“I fail to notice how our fighting will tear up the fabric of the universe,” Axel deadpanned. It was enough to make Riku sigh, and lower his Keyblade. 

“You don’t need to know why or how,” Riku said. “Just know that you should _stop it_. And you-,” he turned towards Roxas. “Be careful.”

“Huh?” Roxas asked, his annoyance growing as Riku turned away. “Don’t tell me what to do. You don’t know shit!”

“I know more than enough,” he replied.

Riku’s eyes caught briefly Sora’s own. And through the emotionless void, he managed to catch a glimpse of light. A sparkle of recognition hidden, and the pain that soon followed. Sora didn’t know what was happening…But the sight was enough to make his headaches go away. Everything falling back into place, as if the dream-like veil that enveloped them never left.

But just as it came, it was over.

“Sora, take care,” Riku whispered. Loud enough so just Sora could hear. It filled him with a strange sense of peace. Careful feelings woven into his heart.

“He’s as annoying as ever,” Roxas huffed out, making both Keyblades disappear. “Let’s go home, Sora.”

The next day, Roxas didn’t go to school. Sora guessed it had to do with how Namine and Xion were holding hands when they arrived at the gates. It didn’t take long for Sora to go searching for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea of riku being like homura, in which he would play around with the time magic and the fabric of the universe itself just to bring a smile to Sora's face. 
> 
> for more bullshit, feel free to follow me on twitter @lolicoded


End file.
